Ever Changing Tides
by DoppleGengar
Summary: When a trio of demons somehow end up in the Soul Society, all hell will break loose. Clashing personalities, petty contest on who had better hair, and a wager of who can drink the most whiskey/saki. But will there be love or heartache? The only thing promised in this version is blood and anticipation.
1. I

**[I]**

The bar was going about its usual night. The eleventh squad was consuming its normal amount of alcohol and no fights had erupted yet. The bar

keeper watched nervously as three new bodies entered, all wearing cloaks with hoods covering their faces. They stood at the entrance for a few

minutes before moving to a table in the back, giving the bar keeper a reason to sigh in relief. As they sat their selves they quickly removed their hoods

revealing a single female with two males at either side. The female had caught him in a trance, her porcelain skin was so radiant against her onyx hair

but it was her eyes. Such a beautiful oddity, a single light green and an opposing aqua blue one. They could pierce any darkness that surrounded them.

He wasn't the only one to notice, it seemed everyone in the bar was watching the same picture as the bar keep. The two males continued staring back

at the men in the bar, a few of the women tried to smile and work their goods hoping for a good time with new strangers. The shorter male had spiky

black hair and, just like the female, a rare eye color. A deep crimson red that made the bar keep slightly uneasy. The other male had long red hair, a

feminine face and emerald eyes that if belonged to a female could gain her the love of any man. It took him a few seconds to realize that red had

moved from his seat and was approaching the bar. _**"Hello sir, would it be possible to have two beers and 10 shots of whiskey?" **_He smiled faintly

as he waited for either a reply or his drinks. The bar keep leaped into action, grabbing two mugs and a handful of shots. He arranged everything onto a

tray and pushed it towards him. He bowed slightly before taking the tray with grace and walking back to his pack. He couldn't shake off the politeness

of the young man. It was rare around here to find someone with such good manners. He watched as the dark haired beauty began knocking back

shots as if it were nothing. He closed his eyes and shook his head, _**'I bet she's hell to handle' **_he thought to himself. A grunt was heard from the

opposite side of the bar, a body slammed itself against the bar top, a jagged sword protruding from his chest. Knowing it was impossible for these

mongrels to go one night with no fighting, he hid himself in the back. Normally he'd watch, but this grunt was a warning for people to not interrupt him.

His beady black eye glared at the new comers, inviting them to partake in the fun. On either side of the towering behemoth stood a bald man, that

visibly wanted to fight and taste blood and a violet haired man that was rather pretty to look at. It was a three on three challenge if they were up for it.

* * *

A few glances were exchanged between the three. Kenpachi was growing anxiously as he realized the shorter male and the female were doing some

sort of game to decide who was facing who. He noticed that the female instantly had a very sadistic look cross her face and her miss colored eyes

looked him over. Her hands reached from beneath the cloak and ripped it from her body, revealing to all who were watching the sexiest body that

existed in that bar at that time. Very endowed and very slender with wide hips. Even her calf muscles were thick on those long legs. Kenpachi pulled

himself back to what was about to be a very amazing clash of raw power. Her right hand reached behind her back, where her sword rested. The blue

hilt matching her one blue eye. Shaking his head, he couldn't help but get the feeling that she was becoming blurry, the same with the short male

beside her. It wasn't until they were both smiling that he realized something had happened. He turned to his allies and saw the mixture of shock and

awe on their faces. As he glanced back at the new challengers, he saw it. The male and female had, in their hands, his bells and eye patch. His spirit

energy erupted as he growled fiercely, **_" No one touches the patch..."_**

* * *

_AN: Hello there, I will try my best to keep all author's note to a minimum. I will respond to any reviews with private messages if possible. I will have chapter two up here in a few minutes and I hope it will be a bit longer. I really didn't realize how short this was..._


	2. II

The fourth division was full of bodies; most just had a few cuts and bruises but there were six that were still in critical condition. A light blue eye opened,

pushing the pain away but was highly cautious of all the people that were moving about. She quickly found the two males that were with her, their energy

was faint but they were stronger than the behemoth and his lackeys. Her other eye opened and moved to the left, a bundle of red hair was lying in a bed

similar to her own. She looked back over to her right, his black hair stuck out against the white pillow and sheets. Her arm stretched out from beneath the

cover and brushed against his arm. _'Hiei'_ she whispered in her mind, wondering if he could even answer her. _'Hn..'_ he responded with a roughness. _'Did _

_you have fun..?'_ His lips curled in the corners as he nodded. Her arm continued to rest on his as they both began to drift into sleep again.

* * *

She sat straight up, her eyes still fuzzy from the deep sleep she had really been enjoying. Things were whizzing by her head. Hiei was awake, his sword

in hand. He was cutting through all the objects that were being thrown towards her. When her eyes finally focused up she was being tackled and pulled

to the floor. The arms belonging to Kurama, his rose scent filling her nose. She peeked out and noticed her was now in several pieces. The culprit was the

cue ball from the bar that Hiei had done serious damage to. So many pieces of his skin were chunked out and a giant gash was producing blood from the

top of his once shiny head. Kurama's arms couldn't hold her for long as she flamed up her energy and rose to her feet. Everyone stopping in place, the

air beginning to grow fairly thin and their breathing was becoming difficult. **_"You touch one of us and I swear by the all might Poseidon himself I _**

**_will rip your spine out…" _**her words leaked with venom but only Hiei saw the danger that was coming. He moved quickly to her, catching her before

she collapsed to the floor. She was falling unconscious from the lack of energy. His favorite oddity was looking up at him only for a brief moment before

she went limp. **_"Kisa…" _**he whispered, his red eyes flaring up, daring anyone to come close to them.

* * *

_AN: Yes I know this is short as well but I wanted to give you more than just the first chapter as a taste. Hope you enjoyed._


End file.
